Nanolipoprotein particles (NLPs) and other particles of nanoscale dimensions have been developed to support and carry target molecules.
In particular, a number of research groups have prepared recombinant high density lipoprotein particles (rHDL) as a cell membrane mimetic for incorporating membrane proteins. The latter consists of a hydrophobic moiety or membrane interacting region that associates with the nonpolar region of the lipid bilayer and portions that are hydrophilic and extend to both the interior and exterior regions.
Constructions of catalytic systems based on nanolipoprotein particles is often challenging in view of the need to reproduce the conditions necessary to provide the enzyme in an active form.